Broken
by Annie Gray
Summary: My name is Annabeth. I am human, just in case you were wondering, and I hunt the things that people have nightmares about, the things most of the human population just dismisses as a bad dream, or a fairy tale. I hunt the demons, the ghosts, and the monsters. If you think that this is gibberish then go away, if you are intrigued then listen, and if you believe me pay very close att
1. Chapter 1

My name is Annabeth, if you feel the need to know my last name as well it is Jones. I have never seen the point in last names, no one will remember you any differently just because of your last name, but then again humans are such strange creatures. I am human, just in case you were wondering, and I hunt the things that people have nightmares about, the things most of the human population just dismisses as a bad dream, or a fairy tale. I hunt the demons, the ghosts, and the monsters. If you think that this is gibberish then go away, if you are intrigued then listen, and if you believe me pay very close attention. Make sure you are listening to every detail because if you miss but one you will be lost during the rest. I will not repeat myself and you will not ask questions. Do not interrupt me, your wasting enough of my valuable time as it is. Are we clear? Good, then lets move on. My life was rather normal. I was born in Oklahoma in 1979. My mother was Evelyn, or Eve, Jones and my father was unknown to everyone but her. He ditched my mom the day before I was born. Four years later my mom died and I was sent to live with my uncle in Lawrence, Kansas. I immediately became friends with a boy who lived across the street, his name was Dean. We hung out a lot and were best friends, but six months later something happened. At the time I didn't know much, I remember Dean was at the playground with me and it got late so he had to go home. We walked back and said goodbye, he told me that he would see me tomorrow. That night there was a fire. His house burnt down, his mother was killed. His dad was so grief stricken that he packed up what they still had and left. I never got to say goodbye. Another 28 years past before I finally saw Dean again. That is where I will start, so pay attention, sit back, and be glad you don't have to live through the hell that I had to.


	2. All Dogs Go To Heaven

It's probably sometime around midday. I tend to loose track of time while I'm on a hunt, but midday seems about right. I have been hunting these dogs for a little while. I have been waiting here for a few hours, hiding in the shadows, and waiting for them to come. Finally they show up, but they aren't alone. They have a woman and a kid or two with them. Why did they have to bring innocent humans into this? That is going to make this much more difficult because now I must worry about their safety. I get my bow and arrow ready and aim at the shifter that was standing closest to the family. Before I can shoot I hear movement behind me, I swiftly and silently turn around and aim the arrow at the newcomer standing behind me. I see two men. A really tall one with brown hair, so long that it's annoying. The other one is shorter, but older by a few years. They both look like they have seen a lot of crap over the years and they are well armed.  
"Who are you?" I ask, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
The shorter, and hotter, one puts his hands up like he is surrendering.  
"Alright sweetheart." He says, "Put the arrow away. Whats wrong? Why are you here?"  
"Those things," I say, motioning towards the shifters behind me, "aren't human. They look like it, but they are not. For your own safety I am going to need you to leave the premises, I will come and get you when I am done here."  
The tall one laughed a little. The other guy glared at him slightly and then turned back to me.  
"You are a hunter?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"So are my brother and I. Lets get this job done and afterwards we can talk over dinner."  
"I am not going to dinner with you idiots and I don't need your help on this hunt. Thanks, but no thanks."  
I turn back around focus on the shifters again, luckily they haven't noticed us. I focus, once again, on the one threatening the family and let my silver tipped arrow fly. I pierces his heart and he goes down like a sac of potatoes. I quickly pull out another one and fire again. One after the other I take the shifters down, until one of them turns into a dog. I take out the rest that were in range and then turn towards him. I can't shoot a dog. I know that it isn't a dog but it looks like one and I don't have the guts to shoot it. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I am about to fire when I hear a gun shot. My eyes fly open and I see the shifter dead on the floor in front of me and the tall guy looking at me. He turns and walks off to find the other shifters that had scattered. I hear another gunshot, from above this time. I look up and see the hot one had gone to the upper level and is firing at the shifters. Once they are all dead, except for the one who was actually fighting with us, the men walked up to me. I turn towards them, load another arrow, and aim it at them.  
"Who are you?" I demand.  
The hot one puts his hands up again, as if that will keep me from firing.  
"Calm down, we're on your side." He says  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Because we just saved your ass." The tall one says.  
I aim the arrow at him, "You didn't 'save my ass', I had it all under control. I didn't need your help."  
"Well we helped you anyway. Your welcome." The hot one says.  
"Who are you? I want names!" I yell.  
The hot one takes a step back and says, "Okay. My name is Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam," He motions to the tall guy, "We are hunters. Just like you."  
I freeze and slowly lower my arrow. "Dean? Sam? Winchester?" I ask, my voice just barely a whisper.  
Dean looks confused, "Yeah. Have you heard of us before?"  
I hold out my hand to shake Dean's, "I think I might have." Dean looks wary, but he still shakes my hand. "Annabeth." I say. "My name is Annabeth."  
Dean looks like he has seen a ghost. "Annabeth," he says, "what is your last name?"  
I smile faintly, remembering when he had asked me this the first time we met, so many years ago. "Does it matter?" I ask.  
He is staring at me as if he can't believe what is happening. "Of course it does." He says.  
"Why?" I ask. "It's not like you will remember me any differently based on my last name."  
"I just might." He says and then breaks out into a wide smile that lights up his face just like it did when we were little.  
I smile too. "Dean!" I say.  
"Annabeth!" He walks over to me and picks me up in a bear hug. He hugs me so tight that I can barely breath, but I don't care because I have finally found my best friend after all these years! I hear a cough and I step away from Dean. Sam is staring at us. I smile at him and walk over and hug him to. He goes stiff and doesn't move and suddenly I realize that he doesn't remember me. I step back and smile at him.  
"Wow." I say, "Look at you Sam! Your so big! How old are you now? Oh, never mind, that doesn't matter. I am Annabeth." I hold my hand out and shake his hand. "Dean and I used to be great friends. That was back before your world went to shit. You were almost six months old the last time I saw you and Dean."  
He looks at Dean and realizes what I am saying. "You and Dean were friends back when we lived in Lawrence?" He asks.  
I look at Dean. "Yeah. He was my only friend." I turn back to Dean, "Sorry for being rude earlier. I don't usually socialize with people. Especially other hunters. I would love to go to dinner with you two if the offer still stands."  
Dean smiles at me. "Of course it does."  
-Time Skip-  
Sam, Dean, and I pick a random restaurant in town. While we are waiting for our food we decide to catch up.  
"So," I say, "I am pretty sure I know how the two of you got to be hunters. Your dad right? The whole 'Azazel killing your mother' thing right? Any way, I realized that you two have no idea how I got into hunting. You haven't asked about it either, so you are either avoiding the subject, forgot to ask, or just don't actually care."  
"How did you know about Azazel?" Dean asked.  
"After you guys left," I explain, "I stuck around in Lawrence for a while, but my uncle was an abusive, alcoholic so I left the second I could drive. Something happened to... A friend of mine," I say, trying not to cry, "I decided to find an expert on Demons and I ran into a man named Daniel Elkins. He took me and... My friend... In and let us live with him. He taught us all about Demons, and ghosts, and monsters, and hunting. As it turns out the thing that happened to my friend, was because of Azazel. When I started tracking him down and learning as much about him as possible I found out what he did to Sam and your mother. That just gave me even more of a reason to hunt it down. Daniel started training me and finally when I was 20, I left. I went to hunt on my own. I tried to track down Azazel, but he was difficult. And smart. Then one day, I get a call saying that Daniel is dead. I came rushing back, by the time I got there the Colt was gone and Daniels killer was already dead. When Azazel stopped showing up, I just assumed that someone had either killed him with the Colt or sent him back to Hell. Then more and more demons started showing up and I had no idea why there were so many all of the sudden." I pause and look at Sam and Dean, "Do you two idiots know what happened?"  
Dean takes a deep breath and tells me everything. He explains how their father died, so Dean could live. How Azazel kidnapped Sam and how Sam was killed and Dean sold his soul to bring him back. He tells me how Azazel opened the gates of Hell and then how Dean killed him. He goes on to tell me about every other shitty thing that has happened to them over the years. I stop him when he gets to the part about the angel bringing him back from Hell.  
"Oh come on Dean!" I say, "You don't seriously expect me to start believing in all that religious crap now do you? Knowing everything that I know you expect me to believe that God, and angels are real?"  
"Hey I didn't believe it at first either, but they are."  
Once he finishes the summary of their past six years we finish eating and I go back to their motel room with them so that we can talk some more. While we are there Dean decides to prove to me that angels are real. He quickly and quietly prays to the angel Castiel and waits. Suddenly I feel a presence right behind me. I turn around and am face to face with a man I have never seen before. I smile.  
"So, you must be the infamous Castiel." I say. He looks uncomfortable. He looks at Dean for help and Dean just apologizes for Casitel's personal space issues.  
"No problem." I say, "I don't mind at all. You are very attractive, for an angel."  
"Ummm. Thank you?"  
"He's a little strange. Not how I imagined angels to be." Dean says.  
"What? Did you imagine that they would be all halos, wings, and kindness?"  
Dean looks at me a little sheepishly. I laugh,  
"They are angels Dean! They are God's warriors. They're soldiers who have been given a command, which they fulfill. And of course they are going to be strange. I imagine it has been a long time since angels have last been down to earth. They probably don't know how to blend in and act as normal human beings would."  
"Thank you." Castiel says, "You are one of the first humans I have met that understand that." He turns to Dean. "If all you wanted to do was to have me meet your new friend then I must leave. I have a civil war to take care of."  
And just like that he was gone again.  
-Time Skip-  
When night time comes around and It's time for me to leave Dean stops me on my way out.  
"I know you said that you work alone, but that can be dangerous and, well, lonely. I was wondering if you would want to hunt with us for a while."  
I smile. "I would love to. Though I don't think that Sam likes me very much."  
Dean frowns a bit. "Sam isn't his best right now. We should be able to fix him soon though, and when he's good as knew he should be able to like you a bit more."  
"Alright then. I will go get my stuff from my motel room, put it in your Impala, and we will hit the road in the morning."  
"Awesome."


	3. Clap Your Hands If You Believe

Sam, Dean, and I are investigating a case where some people have been disappearing in crop circles. The whole town seems convinced it was aliens except for this one nut job who claims that it was Fairies and Leprechauns. I have met some crazy people in my life, but seriously? Fairies and Leprechauns? None of us believed it, but then Sam went and said to her,  
"Alright, if you want to add glitter to that glue your sniffing, that's fine, but don't dump your wackadoo all over us. We'd rather not step in it. The only thing your missing is a couple dozen cats."  
If he were a girl I would have apologized and said that he was on his period, but he isn't so that excuse won't work. Luckily Dean manages to come up with the excuse of it being a blood sugar thing. When we walk away Dean gets on to Sam about it.  
"Empathy man, empathy," Dean is saying, "I mean the old Sam would have given her some wussified, dewy eyed, crap."  
"Old Sam had a soul, was a soul, or whatever." Sam says.  
"Right, yes, and you don't, or aren't, whatever."  
"Right."  
"Right."  
"You don't care. You have to care!  
"About what exactly?"  
"About everything man! About being human at least."  
"Look, Dean-"  
"Stop!" I shout.  
They both look at me, surprised.  
"God, I can't stand the two of you sometimes. You both have crap, with the world and with each other, but news flash! So does every hunter! So do I! I get it, your pile of crap is bigger than most, but we are on a job. We are trying to find some missing people, so please. Just stop arguing for a little while. I will let you know when one of you has done something worth arguing about, but even then, try not to argue while we are working." I turn to Dean, "Sam messed up, it was rude and any it's alright to yell at him about it, but he can't just magically be able to care again. That isn't going to happen." Then I turn to Sam, "Sam, you at least need to really think about what you are going to say before you say it. If it seems like something the other you wouldn't say, then don't say it! Especially to mundane humans, okay?" I turn back to Dean, "Okay?" They nod and I sigh, "Good." I say and then I walk off towards the car.  
-Time Skip-  
Sam and Dean drop me off at the motel room before they head off to Brennan's Watch work's to talk to Brennan about Patrick, his son. I start doing some research to find out as much as I can about UFO's and the missing people. After a while, I get a call from Sam saying that Dean was looking around in the corn field and he went missing. I decide to start looking at the corn field and Sam went to talk to UFO hunters. As I was walking around I heard a strange noise, I pull out my gun and start walking towards it. When I get there Dean is standing there with his gun aimed, ready to fire. He sees that it's me and looks relieved.  
"Where's Sammy?" He asks  
"He went to go talk to the UFO hunters, to see what they know. What the hell happened!?"  
"Let's go back to the motel first and call Sam."  
"Alright." I say, " Come on then."  
We start walking in an awkward silence.  
"So," I say, "What did you find at Brennan's?"  
"Watches and a man named Brennan. He acted as if he knew more than he was saying. I told Sam to trail him."  
"And then you went to the corn field?"  
"Yeah."  
The rest of the way back to the motel was pretty quiet. We walked in and Sam is with some girl in bed.  
"Dean!" He says  
"What the Hell?" Dean and I say in sync.  
"Ohh, "The girl says, "That's Dean! Sam! They brought your brother back."  
She and Sam get dressed and then she leaves. I look back and forth between the boys.  
"So, I am now going to give you two permission to argue and I am going to go out and find something to do while you guys work this out." I say and then I walk out the door.  
-Time Skip-  
Once the boys finished talking, Dean calls me and we meet up at some little place in town.  
"So on top of all the Demons, and the angels, ghosts and skin walkers, it turns out that there's... So if aliens are actually real, whats next? Hobbits?" Dean says jokingly.  
"I wish." I say.  
Then our waitress walks by and Sam gives her the silent 'what up'. I can tell by the look on Deans face that they are about to argue some more so I tell them that I have some more research to do and then I leave. A little while later Dean shows up.  
"Hey. " I say, "You wanna talk about Sam?"  
"No." He says and then picks up the other laptop and starts looking up all the lore on aliens. After a little while I start to get hungry so I tell Dean that I am going to go out and grab something. Not even 15 minutes later I get a call from Dean. I come back and see that Sam is already there and Dean is showing him something in the microwave. I walk up behind them.  
"Whats up?" I ask.  
"Do you not see it?" Dean says.  
"See what?" Sam and I say at the same time.  
"See what? See all the blood, see all the bleh."  
"Sorry man," Sam says, "I am not seeing it."  
"You don't see the, the bleh? It's right there."  
"Okay, let's go with, you see it, and we don't." Sam says.  
"What was it?" I ask.  
"I was a... A little...Naked lady, okay."  
Sam looks at him weird.  
"It was a what?" Sam asks  
"It was a little, glowing, hot, naked lady. With nipples and... She hit me." Dean looks down at the floor.  
There is an awkward silence and then Sam says "I'm not supposed to laugh right?"  
Dean hits the counter and Sam says "Right, okay sure. So, I'm in the dark here, but did this little lady have wings?"  
Dean looks at him strange, "What the hell made you say that?"  
"She did didn't she." Sam looked like he knew something.  
"Yeah, but how did you-"  
"It's one of the theories I can across. It's actually what crazy crystal lady was yammering about. What if, these abductions have nothing to do with UFO's?"  
"What?" Dean and I say in sync.  
Sam walks over to the laptop and begins typing something. "Okay," Sam says, "Say these encounters have been going on for centuries, not with extraterrestrials, but with ultra-terrestrials. People now a days say space aliens, or whatever, but they used to call them..."  
Sam turns the laptop around and shows Dean and I the screen.  
"Smurfs?" Dean says.  
"Fairies." Sam and I say together.  
"Fairies?" Dean asks. "Come on."  
"Dean there is a straight line between ET's and Fairies. Glowing lights, abductions, it's all the same UFO stuff, just under a different skin."  
"You seriously think the secret to the UFO's is." Dean motions to the laptop.  
"Hey, your the one who pizza rolled Tinker Bell, I'm just doing the math. But this is good. This is a lead."  
"A lead where?"  
Suddenly my phone starts ringing. I pull it out of my pocket and answer it.  
"Hello?" I say  
"Hey Annie. It's Elliot. Where are you? We could really use your help."  
"I am with Sam and Dean. We're working a case in Elwood, Indiana. Why? What's up?"  
"We've demons we need to take care of a few miles north of there. We originally went there cause of the vamp nest, but we already cleared that out. Any chance you could come up here and help us out?"  
I look at Sam and Dean. "Do you boys think that you can get the fairies on your own?" I ask  
"Yeah." Sam says.  
"Whats wrong?" Dean asks  
"I have a couple hunter friends who need some help with some demons a few miles north of here. You wouldn't mind if I went to help out right?"  
"Of course not." Sam says.  
"Alright," I say, talking to Elliot again. "How fast do I need to be there?"  
"Fairies? Your hunting fairies?"  
"They're kidnapping and using aliens as a scapegoat, now answer the question."  
"Oh, right. As fast as you can. We're gonna try and get them tonight. Think you can be here by then?"  
"Yeah. Shouldn't be a problem."  
"Great. I'll text you the address. See you soon."  
"Yeah. You too."  
I hang up and throw my few belongings into my bag. When I am done I walk out to the car and throw my bag inside.  
"Here." I turn around and see Dean standing there with a bag. "It has some of your weapons that were in the Impala."  
"I should be fine. Elliot, Nikki, and Alex have a pretty good weapon collection."  
"At least take this." He hands me a cool looking blade. "It's a demon knife. It can kill demons."  
"It's supposed to be impossible to kill demons. How did you get this?"  
"An old friend of Sam's"  
"And where is that friend now?"  
"Dead. I never liked her anyway."  
I laugh a little. "I shouldn't take this. What if you two need it?"  
"We'll be fine. We can tough it out."  
I smile. "I know you can." I take the dagger. "When I get back I expect to be told of what you guys have been through in the past few years. It's a lot. I can tell."  
He takes a deep breath. "There's a book series that was written by a prophet named Chuck. It's called Supernatural. Read those. They are about us."  
I give him a questioning look. "You two have a book series written after you?"  
"Yeah. Chuck started getting these visions of us and started writing them down and he had hardly any money so he started publishing them as books. Read those if you want to get most of it."  
"Alright." I look down at the knife. "Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"I don't know. I just felt like I needed to thank you." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then slide into my car. "See you later Dean!"  
"Be careful. Don't die."  
I smirk at him. "No promises."

 **AN: Just thought that I should clarify that Alex is a girl.**


	4. Caged Heat

I drove as fast as I could to the address that Elliot texted to me. I was looking forward to hanging out with them afterwards. It's been a long time since I have seen Nikki and Alex, almost a year. I saw Elliot a couple months ago when he was having some trouble clearing out a vamp nest. I get to the address and take out the demon blade that Dean gave me. I feel a smile form on face as I put it into the sheath. I walk up and knock on the door. Almost as soon as I do, the door swings open and Nikki is standing there with a huge smile on her face. She always has been the goofy one. I cant help but smile back at her. She hugs me, more like pounced on me, and begins talking. I think back to when we met, when I was just like her. That was back before... I take a deep breath and pry her off of me. When I do, I see Alex sitting on one of the beds and Elliot cooking something in the kitchen. I walk over to Alex and sit down next to her, she is watching Criminal Minds. I look around a little and notice that it doesn't look like they are going hunting tonight. I look at Elliot and see him looking guilty.  
"You guys aren't going on a hunt tonight, are you?" I say.  
"Well, you see..." Elliot pauses, trying to think of some excuse.  
"Nope!" Alex says, "We just wanted to see you, there haven't really been any cases lately." Elliot shoots her an annoyed look.  
Suddenly I am filled with anger. "Are you saying that you guys lied to me to get me out here!?"  
"Yup!" Alex says.  
"I was working a case! What if Sam and Dean get into some trouble while I am gone!"  
"Oh come one Annie." Elliot says, "Lighten up. They will be fine. I mean come on, Fairies? Really?"  
"They were going after Dean! He could get into trouble!"  
"He has Sam." Nikki says, "From what I have heard, it seems like Sam is a pretty amazing hunter. They both are."  
"Yeah, but Sam is soulless right now so he isn't really at his best. And Dean... Hes been through some pretty rough times lately... I don't think he is doing so well either."  
"What do you mean by 'rough times'? We are hunters. Having shitty lives kinda comes with the gig." Elliot says  
"I don't know... I can just tell that somethings up."  
"Have they not told you anything?"  
"No..." Then I remember what Dean said about the books. I decide that tomorrow I will go and get them from the nearest book store.  
"I have been driving all night. I am gonna hit the hay." I say before laying down and trying to get some shut eye.  
-Time Skip-  
The next morning when I woke up I left a note in the kitchen and then left to get the books. When I had them all I went back to the place that Nikki, Alex, and Elliot were staying in. I ran in and set the books down on the bed.  
"Seriously?" Alex said looking at the pile of books on the bed. "You went out to buy books?"  
"It's Annie." Nikki says, "You know that she reads when she is upset."  
"I bought the books to find out more about Sam and Dean's past."  
They all looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Dean mentioned that some prophet guy, Chuck or something, wrote a book series called Supernatural about them. So I went out and bought the books."  
"You went out and bought some books written by a prophet? About Sam and Dean? What makes them so special?" Elliot looked at me. He clearly did not trust the Winchesters.  
"Let's find out."  
I spend the next couple of hours reading the books aloud to everyone. Elliot looks annoyed the whole time, like he thinks this is all bullshit and we shouldn't believe a word of it. Nikki and Alex are treating it like it is just some great book that just keeps getting more and more interesting. As I read it I feel worse and worse for the boys. Finally understanding what they have been through. When I finished the last book I took a deep breath, unable to put into words all that I was feelings.  
"Wow." Alex said.  
"Oh my God!" Nikki yelled. "You know those guys!? They are so amazing! I cant believe-"  
"This is bull!" Elliot shouted, he looked really pissed. "You don't seriously believe any of this shit do you!? I mean come on! If Dean actually went to Hell then how is he here right now? You don't just climb your way out of Hell!"  
"Their dad did." Nikki said matter-of-factually.  
"They have an angel friend, Castiel. He probably got Dean out of Hell." I tell him.  
"Are you serious? An angel? You believe that too?"  
"I saw him for myself!"  
"Fine. If you really believe every word then call Dean." Elliot says.  
"They might still be working the case. I will call them tomorrow. And I do believe them."  
"What have they done to gain your trust?" Elliot says angrily. "Why do you hunt with them and not us?"  
"I know a lie when I hear one and I know when I can trust someone. Why are you questioning me all of the sudden? Why are you doubting me?"  
"Because your hunting with two idiots you just met! Your choosing them over us!" He motions to Alex and Nikki who are sitting silently, as shocked by Elliot's outburst as I am. "We have had your back since before Violet's death and you choose them over us!"  
I flinch at her name and feel tears welling up in my eyes. Alex is glaring at Elliot and looks like she is ready to murder him on my command. Nikki is looking at me with about as much sympathy as possible. I don't want her petty though. I look back at Elliot, all my sadness at the mention of Violet gone. Replaced by anger so strong that I see red.  
"How dare you." I say. "How dare you mention her to me. I loved her more than I could ever care for you. You claim that you have my back and then you go and throw her in my face!? I knew Sam and Dean before Violet had even turned one! Don't pretend like you have know me longer. Dean was my best friend! I know that he is telling the truth because I know that his mother was killed by the demon Azazel! And you know that the demon blood thing was true! You were one of the few people that Violet and I trusted with that information about her! I don't know why you hate Sam and Dean, but you need to stop treating me like I am an idiot!"  
All three of them were staring at me, shocked. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.  
"I am gonna go out for the day. If any of you try to follow me I will not hesitate kick your ass and send you back here or to the hospital."  
-Time Skip-  
I spent the whole day reading and re-reading the Supernatural books. Trying to understand as much as I can. The whole story is extremely sad, but it only makes me trust the Winchesters even more. If they can get through all of that, they can get through anything. When I get back everyone is already asleep. I try calling Dean and he picks up on the first ring.  
"Hey." I say  
"Annabeth?"  
"Yeah. Are the Fairies taken care of?"  
"Yeah, we got em. Are your friends alright?"  
"Yeah, we're fine. The demons bolted before we got a chance to get to them." I lied  
" They don't normally do that."  
"Yeah, I wonder why they ran."  
"Crowley has been taking alpha's and trying to find out how to get into Purgatory. He might have found something."  
"Who's Crowley?"  
"The King of Hell."  
"You mean, like, Satan?"  
"No, he isn't Lucifer. I will explain when I see you again."  
"Okay. I read the books."  
"Oh..."  
"How did you make it out of Hell? Did Castiel do it?"  
"Yeah. Don't ask anymore questions. I will answer them all the next time I see you."  
"Alright. Have you guys found any other cases?"  
"Not really... How long can you stay with your friends?"  
His question scares me a little but I still answer. "As long as I want or need to. Why?"  
"I will tell you tomorrow. Get some sleep."  
"Will do." I say and then he hangs up.  
-Time Skip-  
The next day I eat some breakfast and talk to Nikki and Alex. Elliot left quickly after making breakfast. Not that I minded. Even if he were here I would be ignoring him. After breakfast I call Dean. He answers on the second ring.  
"Hey Annabeth."  
"Hey Dean. So what was it that you were going to tell me?"  
"You need to stay with your friends for a few days. Sam and I are going with some... friends, to get his soul back from Crowley."  
"What! Your going to get your brothers soul back from the King of Hell and you want me to stay here! No way! I am going with you!"  
"No you aren't."  
"Why not!"  
"Because you could get hurt!"  
"Well so could you! Gallai unrhyw un ohonom cael eu hanafu! Dylwn i gael yr hawl i fynd! Mae hyn yn Sam ydym yn sôn amdano! Rydych yn mynd i angen yr holl help y gallwch ei gael os ydych am gael yr hyn yr ydych ei eisiau gan y Brenin Uffern!" I shout at him.  
"What? I didn't understand a word of that."  
I sigh. "Sorry, I slip into Welsh sometimes when I get upset. I said, Any of us could get hurt! I should be allowed to go! This is Sam we are talking about! You are going to need all the help you can get if you want to get what you want from the King of Hell!"  
"How did you learn Welsh?"  
"Alex, she can speak a bunch of different languages. Now dont change the subject!"  
"The answer is still no."  
"Then I will find you! I don't need your permission, Dean."  
"Your right, but you do need the details. You don't know where Crowley is."  
"Dammit."  
"Sorry Annabeth."  
"Dean, come on-" I start to say before he hangs up on me.  
I let out a frustrated groan and drop down onto one of the beds.  
"He wont let you help him?" Nikki asks.  
"Nope. I just hope he doesn't get himself killed."  
"That was some pretty nice Welsh." Alex says. "Though it was a little sloppy."  
"Yeah." I say, "It's been a while since I have used it."  
"So he wants to go get Sam's soul back from the King of Hell?" Alex asks  
"Yup." I say popping the 'p'  
"And he wont let you come with him?"  
"Nope." I say popping the 'p' again.  
"So you are just gonna give up?"  
I smile at her. "Nope." Then I stand up and walk to the center of the room. I take a deep breath and look up at the ceiling and say "Castiel. Please listen to me. I know we have only met once, but I fear for Dean's life. I don't want him barging in on the King of Hell. Could you please either convince me of his safety or let me come with you?" I pause waiting for a response. Then I feel a presence behind me and I hear Alex and Nikki gasp. I smile and turn around to look at him.  
"He will be fine. He has me, Sam, and Meg with him the whole time."  
"Who is Meg."  
"She is a demon who wants Crowley dead."  
"A demon! You idiots are going to hunt a demon with another demon!?"  
"Yes. We can trust her for now."  
"Castiel, take me with you. Please! Or at least give me another chance to talk to Dean about this."  
Castiel looks like he considering and then he disappears. I hold my breath and wait for him to return. When he does he has Dean standing next to him.  
"Wha-" Dean says looking confused. Then he turns to Castiel. "I told you not to take me here!"  
"She wanted to talk to you."  
Dean lets out a breath. "Fine. Lets get this over with."  
"You are hunting the King of Hell with another demon! Seriously Dean! Think this through!"  
"I have! We need to get Sam's soul back!"  
"At least let me come with you! You could use an extra person! That place is gonna be crawling with demons and someone needs to keep an eye on this Meg chick!"  
"I will be keeping an eye on her! And so will Sam! And so will Cas! We will be fine!"  
"Then why wont you let me come with you!"  
"Because I dont want you getting dragged into all of our shit! You have no idea how many people I have lost and how much I have been through!"  
"I have some idea! I understand what its like to grow up and raise a younger sibling! I had to raise my sister all by myself! I had to take her with me when I ran away! I had to watch her grow up as a hunter! Become a hunter! I had to watch her die! I understand how you feel!"  
Dean looks shocked. "I dont remember you having a sister."  
I sigh. "I didn't tell anyone about her. She was just a baby when I knew you. She was always really sick. For six months after her birth it seemed like she was going to die, and we didnt have any way of saving her. I didnt bother telling anyone about her because what was the point if she was about to die anyway. That night that your mother died. The night the yellow eyed demon went into Sam's room and gave him demon blood. That night she miraculously was healed. She was no longer sick. Suddenly there was no question to whether or not she would survive."  
I was going to continue, but Dean interupted me. "We don't have time for this. Cas take me back to the others. You" He said to me, "We will finish this conversation when I get back."  
Then he and Castiel were gone. Just like that I was left alone with Nikki and Alex who were staring a little wide eyed at the spot Dean and Cas had just been standing in.  
"That was Dean! And that was Cas!" Nikki said, astonished. "They are even hotter than I imagined!"


	5. Appointment In Samarra

The next day I get a call from Dean saying that they are back, but they didn't get Sam's soul. I immediately drive back to them as fast as I can. When I get to them I hop out of the car and see Dean standing by the door of the Motel room looking upset. I run up to him and throw my arms around him in a tight hug and say, "Dont you fucking dare leave me out like that ever again. I had no idea if you succeeded or failed or even if you were alive for that matter!" I pull back and look into his eyes. "I am apart of your little gang of hunters now. I dont care how much shit you two have gotten yourselves in, I am going to help you. No matter what."  
He nods and invites me inside. "Sam went out to grab some food and Cas went who knows where."  
I nod and then we sit there in silence for a few minutes before he speaks again. "You had a sister." He says plainly.  
"Yeah."  
"Will you tell me about her? What happened to her?"  
"Her name was Violet. Like I said yesterday, she was always really sick but then one day she randomly made a full recovery." I take a deep breath. "It was Azazel, Dean. The yellow eyed demon. He got to her too." I feel tears welling up in my eyes but I force them back down. "I had to raise her practically on my own. My uncle was never any help at all even though he was considered our 'guardian'. When I was 16 I got my drivers license, took his car, and left with Violet. She was twelve. We were on the run for a while when, like I said before, we found Daniel Elkins. I asked him to teach us to hunt. At first he refused, but eventually he caved. He started teaching me right away, refused to teach Violet until she was 16. He also wouldn't allow us to actually go out and hunt until we were 18. We stayed with him, even once we both were able to hunt. Kind of like how you two both consider Bobby's house a home even when you don't stay there often. When she turned 20 some weird things started happening. She was telekinetic. We were both freaked out so we went back to Daniel's for help. He had no idea what was going on, so we decided to stay at his place until we figured it out. She practiced it secretly and sometimes I would help her. Would would play games with it. She kept getting stronger and stronger with it until one day she got a new ability. She practiced with that one two and then she got another. By that point I was weary. I knew that it was probably nothing good. When I brought up the idea of not using the psychic abilities to her she freaked out." I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face now. "She started yelling at me and saying that I didn't understand and that I was just afraid of her because she was different. She claimed that I was upset that she was better at something than I was and that I didn't truly care for her the way I always claimed to. When she said that I didn't love her... That broke me. Any amount of strength that I had drained out of me. My sister whom I had loved and cared for our entire lives, was convinced that I didn't love her. She started using her abilities against me and I made no attempt to stop her. She used her telekinesis to pick up a knife and angle it toward me. Then she threw it at me. It got halfway to me when a gunshot sounded and it stopped in midair. The knife dropped to the ground as she did and standing behind her was Daniel. He had heard her shouting at me and came to help. For months after that I did nothing. I barely ate, didn't sleep, didn't care about anything. I was completely broken inside. I had officially lost everything. I had no friends, no family, no life. Nothing. Then I realized that the one thing I did have was revenge. I became obsessed with hunting down the demon that did this to her. To me. I found Elliot again. He had dated Violet a couple years before she died but they broke up when he had to leave for Europe with his family. His parents were murdered by Werewolves in Paris. Alex and Nikki were hunting them and took him under there wing. When he came back he had Nikki and Alex with him. They helped me hunt. Once I heard that Azazel had been killed, Nikki, Alex, Elliot, and I started splitting up. I usually went off on my own and got the jobs that could be done on my own while they hunted together. We would meet up every now and then for a few days and then split up once another job showed up. We've been doing that since that night when all Hell broke loose."  
By the time I was done talking I had already stopped crying. We don't talk for a few more minutes and then I ask,  
"So what has happened to you two poor unfortunate souls after you got back from Hell? In your answer would you please include HOW you got out of hell."  
"Cas. I woke up in my coffin, dug my way out, and then found Sam and Bobby. Later I met Castiel, who dragged my ass out of Hell. When I got back Sam had made friends with this demon chick named Ruby. She got him addicted to demon blood and tricked him into letting Lucifer out of Hell. Then we had the apocalypse to deal with. Apparently I am Michael's perfect vessel and Sam is Lucifer's. They were both trying to use us as their vessels and we kept saying no. Then Sam said yes and managed to break free and throw Lucifer AND Michael into the cage. Sam was freed almost immedietly and no one thought to tell me about it. Then Liesa and Ben were attacked because of me so I left and Sam showed back up."  
"Who are Liesa and Ben?" I ask.  
"Liesa was my girlfriend and Ben was her son. I saved them from some changelings a while back and when Sam left I went back to them."  
"Oh." I say.  
After that we were both silent until Sam got back with the food. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence. Suddenly I feel invisible.  
"Did you get some cheesecake?" I ask at the same time that Dean says "Did you get some pie?"  
Sam looks back and forth between us and then shakes his head. Dean and I both sigh and then get up to see what Sam did bring back.  
-Time Skip-  
A few days later Dean pulls me off to the side to talk to me in private.  
"Whats up?" I ask.  
"I think I know a way that we can get Sam's soul back."  
"Really! Thats great! How?"  
"Death."  
I pause, now very concerned. "Your planning on killing your brother?"  
"No. Death is on of the four horsemen. He is an actual person. I can talk to him. Maybe he can get Sam's soul out of the cage."  
"... Yeah, but how would you meet with him?"  
"I have a way."  
"Alright, but I want to be there with you, as back up."  
Dean sighs, but agrees to let me come. We leave a little while later to this old run down place. This creepy doctor guy says that he can kill Dean for three minutes and then revive him, so that Dean can talk to Death. When Dean dies my heart rate sky rockets. I know that I shouldn't panic and that everything is going according to plan, but I am still freaking out. When the three minute mark hits they start trying to revive him. after 4 minutes of them failing to bring him back I am getting ready to murder these two bitches! Finally he takes a deep breath and sits up a little bit. I feel relief flood my body and I wrap him in a tight hug.  
"You couldn't have given me 5 more seconds." He says.  
"You were dead for 7 minutes!" I exclaim. He looks shocked.  
-Time Skip-  
When we get back to Bobby's house he and Sam start arguing so I ignore them an go into the kitchen to find something to eat. All that I manage to find are some strange looking substances that I dont want to know about and some beer. I grab one of the beers and then walk out back to look at some of the cars that are sitting out there. When I get bored with that I go back inside. Dean is already gone and Sam is leaving. He looks around as if he is checking to make sure that no one is following him and then continues on his way. Once he is gone I decide to follow him. He goes to some abandon building and makes a summoning ritual. I watch him silently the whole time and when he is done I see a guy appear above him. He glances at me real quick, but I shake me head to tell him that Sam doesnt know I am there. Lucky for me he keeps quiet.  
"Sam Winchester. This had better be good. Well here's one for the list of dumbest things ever. Summon the angel that wants to kill you." The angel says in a British accent.  
"Desperate times." Sam replies. "I need your help Balthazar."  
"Interesting, since last time we met you wanted to... What was it? Fry my wings, extra crispy."  
"Well that was a misunderstanding."  
"Some misunderstanding!"  
"I need some advice."  
"Advice?"  
"Angel advice."  
"Well then go ask your boyfriend."  
"Cas cant help me. I need to know if there is a weapon, a spell, anything that can keep a soul out. Forever."  
"Oh. Whats going on Sam?"  
"Its for me."  
"Well, the plot thickens. Wheres your soul Sam? Good God no. Its not still... It is."  
"My brother found a way to put it back in me. I dont want it."  
"No. You really dont because Michael and Luci are hate banging it as we speak."  
"Can you help me?"  
"Oh yes, the question is. Will I?"  
"Set your terms."  
"Ill do it for free."  
"Free? Why?"  
By this point I had heard enough. I start to walk out to go tell Dean or Bobby or someone what Sam is planning when I hear Balthazar tell Sam that it requires him killing Bobby. I pause and start debating with myself whether or not he would actually do it. He doesnt have a soul. He doesnt even care for Dean, why would he care for Bobby. If he wanted to, he would kill Bobby. I start walking a little bit faster now. Once I am outside I run back to the car. Then I race back to Bobby's house to find him. He isnt there. I release the breath that I had been holding. He must be out getting some stuff. We just have to keep Sam from getting to him until Dean gets back from being Death. I lay down on the couch to rest for a while and before I know it, I have fallen asleep.  
-Time Skip-  
I wake with a start. I turn around and hear Bobby talking to Sam in the basement. By the sound of it, Sam has him restrained.  
"Shit." I say to no one. " Why didn't I wake up!"  
Then I hop up and run down stairs to stop Sam. He hears me coming though and manages to get me with a good hard blow to the head right off the bat. I go down like a sack of potatoes. A few minutes later I get the strength to drag myself up the stairs and when I get there I see Dean just walking in. He looks at me alarmed.  
"What the Hell happened!"  
"Sam... Basement... Bobby... Help..." I manage to gasp out.  
Dean rushes past me to the basement and knocks Sam out. A little while later Death shows up and agrees to give Sam his soul back. He puts it in and we all wait to see what happens.


	6. Like A Virgin

Bobby, Dean and I are sitting at a table in Bobby's house, waiting to see what will happen to Sam.  
"So, I feel like I might have made a pretty bad first impression on your friends." Dean says to me.  
"No. Nikki loves you already. Then again, she loves almost everyone. Alex thinks your pretty cool from the Supernatural books and then Elliot... Well, he obviously wasnt there when you showed up, but from what I have seen, he hates you. Dont feel to bad about that though. Ever since his parents and Violet died he hasnt been able to trust very many people."  
"It's cool. There are a lot of people who hate me anyway. Whats one more?"  
"Cool. Speaking of them, I was thinking that they could come and help us out with our next case. Now that Sam is back and things have sorta gone back to normal, I figured that it would be cool to do a hunt together. If only once. It doesnt have to be a full time thing, but it could be helpful if we ever actually need them on a case. We would know how to fight with them and work together better."  
"Awesome. Sounds good to me. Speaking of the next case, what is it Bobby? You got anything?"  
"Maybe." Bobby says and tosses Dean a news paper. I read it over Deans shoulder as Bobby tells us what its about.  
"A couple goes up in a live plane. Wreckage was just found in the woods."  
"Doesnt really seem like news of the weird." Dean says.  
"The pilot was found 17 miles away flambeed. The girls just gone. No body. No nothing."  
"Okay, I'm not changing the channel." Dean is about to say something else when suddenly we hear Sams voice say  
"Dean." We all whip around to see Sam standing there, looking confused. Sam and Dean make eye contact and Dean starts to stand up.  
"Sam." He says. They both walk up and hug each other tightly. Both of them look like they are about to cry, which is understandable. If my sister randomly came back... When they pull away Sam looks over at Bobby and wraps him in a tight hug as well. Dean, Bobby, and I still have looks of disbelief on our faces.  
"Good to see you." Bobby says.  
"Wait." Sam says stepping away and sounding a little out of breath. "I saw you... I-I felt Lucifer snap your neck. "  
"Well, Cas..."  
"Cas is alive!" Sam said, his voice filled with relief. We all look at each other, realized that he doesnt remember a thing.  
"Yeah. Cas-Cas is fine, Sam. You okay?" Dean asks.  
"Actually. I am starving." Sam says.  
"That makes two of us!" I say. "Lets go get some chow and talk about all the craziness of the world over food!"  
Sam looks at me surprised. "Who is this?" He asks Dean.  
"Rude." I say sarcastically and then laugh a little and get up to shake his hand. "Just kidding. They name is Annabeth. You can call me Annie if you want. I was friends with Dean when we were just kids, before all the shit with Azazel started. My sister had the demon blood thing too, though she didnt make it. But oh well! Thats all in the past! Your here now, we are all together, so lets eat and then catch up later okay?"  
Sam looks kind of shocked and confused, but he doesnt argue. A few minutes later Sam and I are both chowing down on some home made sandwiches and we restart the conversation from earlier.  
"So Sam." Dean says. "Whats the last thing you remember?" He asks the question that we all want to know the answer to.  
"The field, and then I fell."  
"Okay, and then?"  
"Umm... I woke up in the panic room."  
"Thats it?" Bobby asks and I silently beg him not to bring up Sam being soulless, because it might cause Sam to 'scratch at the wall in his mind' as Death put it. "You really dont remember-"  
"Lets be glad," Dean says, cutting him off. Bobby gives him a weird look. "Who wants to remember all that Hell?"  
"Well, how long was I gone?"  
"About a year and a half."  
"What!?" Sam says, alarmed. I was down there with Lucifer- I-I dont remember anything. So, how did I get back? Was it Cas?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Dean, what did you do." He says with a voice that I had never heard him use, only imagined it while reading the books.  
"Well me and Death-"  
"Death! The horseman!"  
"I had leverage. Its done."  
"Your sure?"  
"Its over. The slates wiped."  
Bobby rolls his eyes at that. "Well, isnt this just neat and clean."  
"Yes it is, for once." Dean says with a forcefulness behind his voice, warning Bobby not to say the wrong thing.  
"Is there anything else I should know?" Sam asks.  
Dean shakes his head. "No. Another beer?"  
"Yeah."  
"I will take one too!" I add in. Dean looks at me surprised and I realize that he had forgotten I was there.  
A few minutes later I leave to go meet Nikki, Alex, and Elliot at a small resteraunt to try and convince them to come hunt with us. I know that Nikki will want to right away and Alex will most likely go with whatever it is that Nikki says. She will also be interested because so far we have no idea what we are dealing with, so she can work her crime solving skills with this one. That leaves Elliot... He will be more difficult to convince. I spend the entire drive there thinking about ways to convince Elliot to come. When I get there I have a pretty good plan figured out. I walk in and see them sitting in the back of the place, as far away from everyone else as possible. Just the way I like it. I sit down and smile at them. Nikki greets me with a huge smile, Alex with nudge on my shoulder and a short hi, and Elliot suddenly finds the menu very interesting. I frown at him, but ignore him for now and focus on Nikki and Alex. Elliot will listen to our conversation whether he is a part of it or not.  
"Is Sammy okay!? Did you get his soul back!? Is his mind, like, broken or something!? What about Dean!? How is he holding up!? Where is Cas!?" Nikki yells one question after the other.  
"Wow, wow. Nikki. Calm down. Let her speak." Alex says. "Start with Sam. How is doing?"  
"He got his soul back, he doesnt remember a thing. Dean, Bobby, and I decided that it would be best not to tell him. Death put up a wall in Sams mind and if he scratches at it enough, it could come tumbling down. It could break him. Dean is doing alright and I dont know where Cas is. He just disappears sometimes. Anyway, thats not why I wanted to meet with you guys. I wanted to talk with you because-"  
"Because you finally realized that the Winchesters are idiots and they arent worth your time, so your gonna ditch them." Elliot mumbles underneath his breath.  
I glare at him, but otherwise ignore him. "Because I want you to go on a hunt with the Winchesters and I."  
Elliot nearly choked, but Nikki and Alex seem really excited!  
"What!" Elliot yelled angrily.  
"I want you to go on a hunt with the Winchesters and I." I repeat, rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah, I heard that, but why!? What would be the point!?"  
"It sounds fun! We could get to know the boys!" Nikki shouts excitedly.  
"Yeah, I agree with Nikki. Getting to know the boys would help us feel more comfortable with Annie hanging around them all the time. Besides, now that Sammy has his soul again, there is no big risk to our safety. At least, no more than normal." Alex says.  
"Also," I add, "If we ever need your help in the future, it would be easier to work together since we have done it before and we know how everyone fights."  
Elliot scoffs. "Look at that. She is already saying 'we'. As in her, Dean, and Sam. She already thinks of them as a group! And we are just those guys that are cast off to the side and called upon when help is needed."  
"That's not true!" I shout, thankful that no one else is in this restaurant, "You guys can come and hang out with us or hunt with us whenever you want! If you want our help or even just my help I will come for you guys the second that I can! You arent just pets! Your my friends! And so are Sam and Dean. You can accept my invitation or decline it. I dont care, I am just trying to give you guys a chance to hang out with them and get to know them in person rather than on the pages of some books. If you are too bull headed to want that though, its fine. You can go. Who knows when the next opportunity for us to hang out is gonna be though."  
Elliot studies me. He is trying to figure out what I would do if he declined. I can tell when he has decided his answer because he tilt his chin up slightly to have a more stubborn look.  
"No." He says decidedly.  
I frown and say, "Your loss." Then I turn to Nikki and Alex," What about you two?"  
"I would love to fight along side them!" Nikki says.  
"Me too. We are coming. Elliot, we will meet back at the lake house in Missouri when we are done."  
The three of us stand up to leave. Elliot looks dumbfounded at the fact that we would actually leave him like this.  
"Wait!" He shouts and we all turn around to look at him half way out of the seat. He drops his head down and his shaggy dirty blonde hair falls in front of his eyes. "Fine." He says. "I will give them a try, but if either of them do anything stupid-"  
"You'll kill them." I finish for him. "Now lets go. They are waiting for us at Bobby's place."  
-Time Skip-  
When we get to Bobby's house the boys are checking the Impala to make sure they have everything they might need. I explained everything to Nikki, Alex, and Elliot on the way there. The four of us get out of my car and walk up to Sam and Dean.  
"Hey Annabeth." Dean says.  
"Hey Dean!" I wave at him and then to Sam. "Sam."  
"Hey Annie." Sam says.  
"Boys," I say, "This is Nikki, Alex, and Elliot." I motion to them all in turn. "Nikki was born here in the USA, but she was vacationing with her wealthy parents in Europe. While they were there they went to a big party in the woods and a Wendigo showed up and killed everyone except her because she managed to grab a tiki torch and hit it until it died. She is really good at finding the weaknesses in people and things and she will hit anything that moves with a bat. She is also really good when it comes to ghosts. Alex is Russian. She became a hunter-"  
"Can I tell my own life story please?" She says.  
I shrug. "Sure."  
"Thank you. As she said I was born in Russia and I was coming home from a rehearsal at a ballet company to tell my parents that I stood to become a prima. I found the front door torn clean off its hinges with claw marks on the door. I followed the trail of blood on the stairs to parents bedroom to find their bed covered with their blood. Both of their chests where torn open and someone was standing over them. I dropped my bag, screamed, and took off running. The werewolf chased me and was about to get me when an old friend of ours ran through the gap that had once held the front door and fired a gun. That drew the werewolf's attention long enough for me to get a safe distance away. The man fired several silver bullets into the wolf's chest, killing it. I passed out after that. The next time I woke up I was in his house. A few days later I began my training to be a hunter. I specialize in bombs, poison, blackmail, undercover work, and I will kill any werewolf you put in front of me without hesitation."  
I nod at her. "Alright, so that is Alex. Now Elliot," I look over to him to see if he wants to tell his own story or not. He doesnt even notice because he is too caught up in glaring at Sam and Dean. "Yeah. This is Elliot. He is from the good old USA. I met him after my sister started dating him. They broke up when he moved to Europe with his family. His parents where killed by a Werewolf in Paris that Nikki and Alex were hunting. They saved him and then taught him everything that they knew. I met them through him. Elliot is really good with most monsters."  
"Cool." Sam says. "Well I am Sam and this is my brother Dean. Our mother was killed by the demon Azazel so our dad raised us as hunters. I think that we are pretty good with everything, though we tend to run into more demons and angels than most hunters."  
After all of the introductions we split up. Elliot, Nikki, and I in my car and Sam, Dean, and Alex in the Impala. Alex managed to claim riding with the Winchesters before Nikki could. The car ride there was pretty boring. It was mainly just Elliot complaining about everything because he was in one of those moods and Nikki complaining about the fact that she isnt spending time with the Winchesters. When we get to Portland, Oregon we pick a motel to stay in and then try to decide upon the sleeping arrangements.  
"How about boys in one room and girls in the other." Sam suggests.  
I glance Elliot. "No that wont work. Elliot isnt good around strangers, he wouldnt feel comfortable."  
"Then how about Sam and I in one room and the four of you in the other." Dean suggests.  
"Four to one room sounds pretty crowded." Alex says.  
"I say that we put Sam, Dean, and I in a room and then Alex, Annie, and Elliot in a room." Nikki says.  
I look at Sam and Dean for their opinion on the offer and they both just shrug and say sure.  
"Okay then. Nikki, you go with the boys. Alex and Elliot, you come with me."  
-Time Skip-  
When we dig a little deeper into the disappearances we manage to put the clues together and realize that they are all virgins. That night another girl got attacked, but she escaped. Sam and Dean went and questioned her in the hospital. When they came back they told us that she claimed to have been attacked by a huge bat. She was also a virgin, which just about proves our theory about the creatures that are doing the kidnapping are going after virgins. When we try looking up different things that relate to the job on the internet it keeps taking us to World of Warcraft fan sites.  
"I dont know what that means." Dean says when Sam told him that.  
"Dragons." I say while laughing a little bit. "We are dealing with dragons!"  
"Cool! We get to hunt dragons!" Nikki says, "We should hunt with you people more often if were gonna keep going after stuff like dragons! How do kill one of those anyway?"  
"Please." Sam says. "Its impossible."  
"Actually it might not be." Dean says, considering the idea.  
"How?" Sam asks, "In what reality?"  
"Its been a strange year." Dean says  
"We should get a second opinion." Alex says.  
Dean calls Bobby to hear his opinion on it. I walk over and sit next to Dean as he asks Bobby to make a few calls and I hear Bobby reply with,  
"To who? Hogwarts?"  
"Humor me." Dean says as I start laughing at Bobby's comment.  
"What?" Nikki asks.  
"Bobby asked if he should call Hogwarts!" I tell her.  
She starts laughing with me and Dean rolls his eyes as he hangs up the phone.  
We keep digging to see if we can find anything useful about dragons. Sam is looking through Johns book, Dean is on the computer, and the rest of us are reading some books that we managed to find in a nearby library. Dean closes the monitor and tells Sam that there isnt anything in their fathers notebook about dragons. Sam pauses and asks Dean if they ever hunted a skin walker. I freeze and look at Dean who takes a deep breath and assures Sam that they never hunted one of those. Then the phone rings and Dean picks it up. Bobby directs us to Dr. Visyak in San Fransisco. Dean gets up to go there and I stand up too. He looks at me.  
"Your coming?"  
"Yeah. Why not?"  
He shrugs. "Okay."  
Dean points to Sam, "While we are gone, you figure out where they are."  
"Did Bobby say anything about where they like to park?"  
Dean shakes his head, "No."  
"Great. Back to the lore."  
"Which says what? That they live in Middle Earth?" Dean says, which makes Nikki and I laugh.  
"No." Sam says.  
"Caves." Alex says for him. He looks at her and she smiles at him. He laughs a little bit.  
Dean looks at him weird. "Your such a nerd."  
I laugh even harder at that because I am probably more of a nerd than Sam.  
Dean and I get to the Dr.'s house and knock on the door. At first she tells us to go away, but when he tells her that Bobby sent us she opens the door.  
"Bobby Singer... Tell him something the next time you see him. Actually, just kick him in the jewels." Dr. Visyak says. "Thats more poetic."  
"Not a lot of love between you two huh."  
She laughs. "Actually, quite the opposite."  
"Oh." Dean says, surprised.  
"Thats his story to tell." She says shaking her head. "He's the idiot. So whats this about?" She asks.  
"Well," Dean says. "D-"  
"Dragons!" Nikki says excitedly, cutting Dean off. He gives her a look and she smiles sheepishly at him.  
"Really?" She says.  
Dean nods.  
We talk to her for a while and find out that you need a blade forged in dragons blood to kill a dragon. When she tells us this Nikki and I immediately shout "Like Excalibur!" excitedly. The lady smiles at us and Dean gives us a weird look. She tells us that she has one in the basement. She opens two heavy looking doors and turns on the lights and there in front of us in a beautiful sword that has been wedged into a rock. Nikki asks her if it is Excalibur, but she says no. She tells us that we 'need a brave knight who is willing to step up and kill the beast' to get the sword out. So Dean dramatically steps up onto the stone and attempts to pull it out. He fails miserably. As do Nikki and I when we try. After many failed attempts we decide to go straight to blowing the rock up. Dean assures the Dr. that it is okay and then BOOM! We blow that baby up. When its all said and done we grab the sword to find that it had been broken in two. Now we only have one half of the sword, but then again that is better than nothing. We take the half sword back to Sam and the others. When we get there we tell them about the sword and they tell us that the dragons are hiding in the sewers. We pick a good place to start and then we head out. Sam seemed to be acting a little off, but no one else seemed to noticed besides Dean. Sam claims that he is fine though, so we keep going. We spend a few hours walking around in the sewers and find nothing. Just when we are about to give up, Sam finds some gold lying in a corner and then we hear a young girl calling for help. We try to get them out when a man appears and rips us off. Dean grabs the sword, I take my bow, Nikki goes for a bat, Alex an ax, Elliot a knife, and Sam just his fists. We circle the guy, but none of us can really do any good besides Dean because he has the sword. Dean manages a cut on the guys for arm, but the guy knocks the sword out of Deans hand. Then he retaliates by creating a fireball looking thing in his right hand. Sam comes up from behind him and hits him in the head with a pipe. While Sam and the rest of us are beating him and trying to keep him down, Dean tries to get the sword back. I turn around to look at Dean and see another guy coming up from behind him.  
"Dean! Behind you!" I warn him.  
I turn back to our guy to see him melting the pipe that Sam was beating him with. I turn to Dean to see him thrown in the opposite direction by the new guy. He still doesn't have the sword. I grab Nikki and we run over there to help him out. We get his attention off Dean for a little while but in the end he corners all three of us and creates one of those fireball looking things in his hand. Sam managed to grab the sword and slice one of the guys arms, distracting him enough to the point where Sam could run around him. Once Sam was around him he ran up and killed the guy that had us cornered. The guy who was still alive fled. We got all the girls out of there and took the gold with us.  
-Time Skip-  
We are all back at Bobby's house and Dean is practically rolling around in the gold. Then Sam apologizes to Dean for the things he did while he was soulless. When he mentions that I get the attention of everyone else and we leave the two of them alone. A few minutes later Bobby calls us all inside and tells us why he thinks the dragons needed the virgins. They wanted to set the Mother of All free from Purgatory.


	7. Unforgiven

We found a motel somewhere to camp out in for a few days while we wait for more info on the Mother of All to come in from Bobby. Dean went out to get some food a while ago and the rest of us are watching TV. Sam wants to get caught up on everything that has happened over the past year and we are trying to help him. I find it a lot easier to be friends with him now that he has his soul in his body. We are in the middle of talking about Mel Gibson when we hear the door open and turn to see Dean walking in.  
"What are you watching?" Dean asks.  
Sam turns off the TV and says, "Just trying to catch up. So, Mel Gibson really took a turn this past year huh?" Sam asks Dean on his opinion.  
"Or he's possessed." Dean says. Sam gives him a look and then looks at me and I nod in agreement with Dean. "Seriously, think about it." Dean says. "So I just got off the phone with Bobby."  
"Oh yeah?" Sam says as I ask, "Does he have any more info on the Mother of All thing?"  
Sam glances at me before turning back to look at Dean.  
"No, nothing solid." Dean answers, "He says its quiet."  
"Quiet like, quiet?" I ask  
"Or quiet like, too quiet?" Sam finishes for me.  
Dean smirks at us. "Well look at you two. Finishing each others sentences. Its cute." Sam gives him a look and I roll my eyes and hit him on the arm. He laughs and says "Things are never just quiet."  
"Right." Sam says as his phone goes off. He reaches for it and opens up the message. When he reads it he looks confused and tilts his head to the side like dogs do when they don't understand your command. "hmm." he says.  
Dean looks up and at the same time we both say "What?" Then we look at each other and Sam smiles.  
"Who's cute now?" He asks jokingly. I laugh a little, but Dean just looks annoyed. "What did you say 'hmm' about?"  
Sam tosses his phone to Dean and I read it over his shoulder. The text message reads: "Sam: 41.7089, 71.2735"  
"What are these? Coordinates?" Dean asks.  
"Looks like it." I say.  
"Who's it from?" Dean asks.  
"No idea." Says Sam who looks just as confused as the rest of us.  
Same grabs his computer and looks up the coordinates and tries calling the number. No one picks up and he doesnt bother leaving a voice mail. Dean walks back into the room after using the restroom and looks at Sam.  
"Well?" He asks  
"Bristol, Rhode Island. Where 3 women have disappeared in the last week." Sam tells us. "Apparently the victims seemed to vanish into thin air."  
"Well thats something. Who's the text from?" Dean asks  
"No idea. It just keeps ringing."  
"Whats that about?"  
"Could be another hunter looking for backup working this case. Who knows how many hunters I have met working with the Cambell's."  
"I think we should go." Alex says.  
"Wow, wait. You think we should just drop everything an-"  
"Well two minutes ago you weren't doing anything" Nikki says, cutting him off.  
"Yeah. Like you said, its been quiet. We shouldn't just spend our time chasing our tails trying to find the Mother of All. We have some time now that everything quiet so lets go on another hunt. Besides, if there really is another hunter that needs help we should help him or her." I say.  
"He got mysterious coordinates from a mysterious Mr. X leading to a mysterious town. That doesn't throw up red flags to you?"  
"I don't know, maybe." Sam says. "But that doesn't mean that we can just ignore a bunch of missing girls. Right?"  
"Not all of us need to go. There is most likely already at least one hunter there. How about four of us go, and the other two stay back and try to dig up something on the Mother of All." I say, butting in again.  
"Okay." Dean says. "Four of us check it out, but if things get squirrely we dump out okay?"  
"Yeah." We all agree.  
"So who is gonna stay and who is gonna go?" Alex asks.  
"Sam should stay. It still hasnt been very long since he got his soul back. It would be best if he laid low for a little while." Dean says.  
"No way!" Sam argues. "I need to go so that I can get back up to speed!"  
"I agree with Sam." Alex says. "He should go. I will stay with him the whole time so that I can help him out if he gets himself in some trouble."  
"Then that means that Sam, Alex, and Dean are definitely going." Nikki says.  
"I never said that I would go." Dean says.  
"Well Sam is so I just assumed that you would be. Do you not want to go?"  
Dean sighs. "I guess I have to be there to protect my idiot brother."  
"Jerk." Sam says.  
"Bitch." Dean replies. They both smile at each other and Nikki laughs.  
"You guys are great! I call going with them!" She says.  
I laugh a little too. "Nikki you are such a child. Alright, so Dean, Nikki, Sam, and Alex are going. That means that Elliot and I are staying here to keep a look out for MOA."  
"MOA?" Dean asks confused.  
"Mother of All." Sam says for me. "MOA is just easier to say than the whole thing."  
"Whatever." Dean says and then we all say our goodbyes and they all leave.  
-Time Skip-  
The rest of the time that Elliot and I spent alone without the others was rather uneventful. I called Bobby and told him the situation and said that there is still nothing going on. Elliot and I found a couple of other little jobs while we waited and we alerted Bobby of them so that he could contact other hunters to get them to take care of it. When the others finally get back they seem closer than they had when they left. Especially Alex and Sam. I watched them the whole time as they were recounting what happened while they were working the job. I saw the way she looked at him when he told us about the flashbacks and the way she comfortingly touched his arm when he talked about something that obviously upset him. I also noticed how close they were sitting. Dean and Nikki were sitting pretty close together too. Later on I asked Nikki and Alex about it.  
"While we were on the job Sam just randomly started explaining a bunch of stuff to me. Basically just complaining about how crappy his life is and all the shit that has happened over the years. He sounded like he just really needed to get it all out and talk to someone about it besides Dean. I did my best to comfort him and say the things that I felt would help him. Then while we were fighting the Arachne we fought really well together. On the way back here he asked me out." Alex says smiling a little bit at that last part.  
I smile too and then I hug while saying, "Congrats! Sam is a great guy!"  
"Yeah I know." She says a little sheepishly.  
"So then what about you and Dean Nikki?"  
"Oh! Its a great story! So there we were, in the Arachne's layer. The monster came running at Dean and was just about to get him for good when I, the great and amazing Nikki, jumped in and saved Dean's ass! He was so thankful that he asked me out!"  
I roll my eyes at her tale and say, "Alex, can you please clarify."  
"Of course. She did save Dean's life, but he didn't ask her out until after he noticed how upset and freaked out Sam was acting. She was being all goofy while he was trying to be all depressed and she ended up cheering him up."  
"Then he realized how amazing I am and how I can cheer anyone up! After he realized that he asked me out because I make him feel better and I can comfort him!" Nikki says excitedly.  
When I hear her talk about Dean like that I almost feel upset that he doesn't ever come to me for comfort. I mean, we are best friends and I feel like I know him pretty well, but then again I haven't know him very long since we found each other by luck. Maybe he doesn't feel as comfortable around me anymore... I shake my head. It doesn't matter. What matters is that she helps him some. I take a deep breath and smile at her.  
"Congrats. I hope you are able to help him enough to the point where he actually smiles for once!" I joke. They laugh and then we hear the doors open. The Winchesters just got back.  
"I have pie!" Dean yells.  
"And cheesecake!" Sam yells.  
We smile and run into the kitchen to grab the food.

 **AN:Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I got lazy**


End file.
